Stubborn Danny!
by katmar1994
Summary: Danny broke his leg in a fight and refuses help from anyone but some of ghost friends won't hear of it. I don't own Danny Phantom


_He's a Phantom_

 _Danny Phantom_

 _Danny Phantom_

 _Yo Danny Fenton_

 _He was just 14_

 _When his parents built a very_

 _Strange machine_

 _It was designed to view_

 _A world unseen_

 _(He's gonna catch 'em all_

 _Cuz he's Danny Phantom)_

 _When it didn't quiet work his_

 _Folks they just quit_

 _Then Danny took a look_

 _Inside of it_

 _There was a great big flash_

 _Every thing just changed_

 _His molecules got rearranged_

 _(Phantom Phantom)_

 _When he first woke up he realized_

 _He had snow white hair_

 _And glowin green eyes_

 _He could walk through walls_

 _Disappear and fly_

 _He was much more unique_

 _Then the other guys_

 _And then he knew what he had to do_

 _He had to stop all the ghosts that were_

 _Comin through_

 _He's here to fight for me and you_

 _(He's gonna catch 'em all cuz he's Danny_

 _Phantom gonna catch 'em all_

 _Cuz he's Danny Phantom gonna catch 'em_

 _All cuz he's...Danny Phantom!_

 **Danny pov:** I can't believe I broke my leg during my fight with Plasmius and now everyone is trying to help do things that I can do on my own.

"I don't need help." I muttered, I was in my room working on homework while my sister and parents were out. "You sure about that?" Johnny asked me, I jumped a bit.

I turned and saw seven of my ghost friends. "I'm sure about that." I replied to Johnny, Kitty stepped in. "Danny everyone needs help sometimes." Kitty told me, I sighed.

"But I don't need help right now." I told her, I went back to doing my homework while my friends explored the house. "Done at last." I said to myself, just in time to eat.

I got up and grabbed my crutches then tried to get downstairs only for to almost fall but luckily Shadow caught me. "Thanks Shadow." I said with a smile, he smiled back.

"Danny, you should be more careful!" Dora scolded me, I sighed and went into the kitchen then tried to make a pizza for my friends and I so we could eat together.

"We can do that for you." Fright Knight told me, I was starting to get annoyed even though my friends were just trying to help. "I got it." I responded to him.

Undergrowth used his vines to gently pick me up then place me on the sofa. "You need to rest while we cook." Undergrowth told me, I pouted at him.

 **Third Person pov:** When the pizza was done the ghosts and Danny ate in silence after the pizza was gone Danny tried to get back upstairs to hang out in his room.

"I'll help you." Desiree told Danny, this was the final straw as Danny started screaming into a pillow he had grabbed. "What's wrong?" Johnny asked Desiree, she shrugged.

Shadow came up and told Johnny something. "We should give him the treatment." Johnny replied with a smirk, Danny let go of the pillow and was tackled by his friends.

"GUYS! NOOOO! AHAHAHAH, STOOOOOOOOP!" Danny said as he laughed, the ghosts were tickling him. "Only if you let us help you." Kitty said with a giggle.

Danny agreed and they let him go. "Why did you try to help anyway?" Danny asked them. "Friends help friends." Fright Night replied with a chuckle.

Just then Kitty turned on some music and Danny knew where this was going. [Play Friend or Stranger from Jem and the Holograms]

[ **Kitty** ]

 _Friend or stranger_

 _Everyone needs a helpin' hand now and then_

 _Friend or stranger_

 _They need someone who'll understand_

 _To listen to them_

 _Help them choose a way to go_

 _Point them to the light_

 _Someone who will brighten up their darkest night_

 _And say it's alright_

 _(Friend or stranger, needin' a helping hand)_

 _(Friend or stranger, someone who'll understand)_

 _Friend or stanger_

 _Is it so hard to lend support for a while_

 _Friend or stanger_

 _It's so worthwhile to be a sport, and offer a smile_

 _Give a little bit of yourself_

 _Who knows where it will end_

 _You can turn a stranger into a friend_

 _Oh yes you can_

 _(Friend or stranger, needin' a helping hand)_

 _(You can turn a stranger into a friend)_

 _(Friend or stranger, needin' a helping hand)_

 _(You can turn a stranger into a friend)_

When Kitty was done with the song, Danny accepted the fact that he did need help. "Thanks guys and sorry for blowing up." Danny said with a smile, his friends smiled back.

 **Johnny pov:** We all knew that Danny didn't mean to blow a gasket so we forgave him. "How 'bout we stay 'til your family get's back?" I told Danny, he was fine with that.

We all went to Danny's room and hung out by either talking or playing games. "Danny! We're home!" Jazz called out, we let Danny's house and went back to the hotel.

"I'm happy that we made Danny smile and laugh." Kitty told us, we all agree that seeing the kid was happy made us happy. "I am too." Dora spoke up with a smile.

Once we got back to the hotel where all of us lived we each went to hang out for a while before we all turned in for the night. _"Best night ever!"_ I thought with a smirk.

 **This one-shot is done! I did this one-shot for my friend circusgoth13, hope you like it and I don't own the song in this story.**

 **Please review and no flames!**


End file.
